Be My Baby
by Kath Masen
Summary: Verão de 1960. Papai sempre nos obrigava a fazer a viagem para passar o verão no clube de seu amigo. Mas em um de meus dias, encontrei um alguém que poderia mudar o que era a monotonia de minhas férias. Esperava durar mais do que um simples verão.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** Verão de 1960. Papai sempre nos obrigava a fazer a viagem para passar o verão no clube de seu amigo, e era sempre a monotonia. Já não esperava muita coisa, apenas que o tempo passasse. Mas em um de meus dias, encontrei um alguém que poderia mudar meu ponto de vista de minhas férias. Apenas uma diversão, eu pensei. Ou talvez fosse algo maior que um verão.

xXx

_**Um minuto de sua atenção antes de ler, por favor.**_

_Bom galera, primeiro de tudo, olá._

_Essa não é a minha primeira fic, apesar de eu ter excluído uma e ter "abandonado" outra. Mas é a primeira fic que eu estou postando, com o intúito de termina-la sem imprevistos e atrasos. Porque sério, um monte de problemas, e sem mentir pra vocês, muito desânimo de escrever aquelas duas, de minha parte. _

_Bom, quero apenas avisar sobre algumas coisinhas, para deixar mais claro e legal na hora de ler._

_Primeiro, essa fic tem base no filme _Dirty Dancing_, que se passava nessa época e tudo mais. Quem assistiu, vai ver que algumas partes, tem a ver. Mas a história em si não é nada a ver com o que se passa ao longo do filme. E quem nunca assistiu, eu recomendo. É uma graça. Um de meus preferidos. Assisto desde pequena, e já se foram umas 200 vezes que parei para vê-lo. Sem brincadeira. _

_Segundo, eu fiz um playlist para a fic, para me inspirar na hora de escrever. As músicas não são todas da época, mas tentei não fugir tanto do estilo e tudo mais. Até porque, acho que não são todos que gostam de músicas antigas. Coloquei algumas mais atuais também. Gostaria que ouvissem, quando for recomendado em tal parte, porque foi com um enorme carinho e tudo boladinho enquanto escrevia. _

_Terceiro, gostaria que comentassem pra valer cada um dos capítulos. É a minha "primeira" fic, gostaria de saber no que melhorar e tudo mais, fora que adoraria saber o que acham sobre a minha história._

_Bom, é só. Qualquer coisa, podem falar comigo. E eu estou super ansiosa aqui esperando pra ver quem vai ler. Quem vai se apaixonar, quem vai detestar, quem vai gostar ou achar mais ou menos._

_Boa leitura, formosuras. Peguem a pipoca, rs._

_Lari Mune._

xXx

Capítulo 1 - Férias monótonas.

BPOV.

**Califórnia, verão de 1961.**

O sol fraco da tarde batia em meu rosto, deixando-o aquecido. E a brisa que o vento trazia era confortante e gostosa.

Havia começado mais uma de minhas férias de verão com minha família, no clube de campo de um velho amigo de meu pai, que eu e minha família frequentávamos há muito tempo.

O Californication, um dos mais conhecidos e luxuosos clubes de campo da época, era como a sensação do verão para os americanos - e gringos também -de uma classe um pouco mais alta.

Nele haviam tantas coisas para se fazer. Piscinas, campo de golfe, quadras de tênis, aulas de dança, bailes, grupos de leitura, grupo para os jovens, grupos de poquêr e tantos outros jogos, e as diárias criativas atividades de verão, que a maioria fazia. Entre outras coisas.

Mas nada se fazia jus, para mim, quando eu pegava uma de minhas trilhas para o alto de um dos morros, sem a companhia de ninguém, aproveitando o sol e o silêncio.

Não que eu fosse uma emburrada que não queria ficar com todos. Apenas era reservada, e não era muito afim de ficar o dia todo com dezenas de pessoas nas atividades diárias, como minha irmã Lizzie adorava fazer.

Eu sempre vim ao clube, pelo o que me lembro, desde meus 14 anos. E hoje, com 21 anos, já estava meio cansada de vir quase todos os verões para cá.

Para papai e mamãe Swan, passar as férias no clube do velho amigo de papai, Harry McCarthy, era maravilhoso. Para minha irmã, o que preferia era ficar com seus amigos indo em festas e bailes, mas adorava o clube. Uma verdadeira patricinha que gastava seus inúmeros dias com as companheiras da alta sociedade. E para mim, Bella, era sempre a mesma coisa. Tudo monótono.

xXx

Já estava começando a anoitecer, e naquela noite, Renée disse que haveia um jantar com tio Harry e seus filhos, Emmett e Johnny, considerados meus primos. E logo após o jantar, iríamos para o baile de abertura do verão.

Nada de importante. Pelo o menos não para mim.

Mas era obrigação ir, então...

Melhor me apressar, mamãe iria mandar os guardas procurarem por mim se eu me atrasasse.

xXx

- Bells? - Papai chamou de algum cômodo do chalé.

- Sim? Estou terminando aqui, um minuto. - Terminei de colocar meus brincos e fui me olhar no espelho, me apressando um pouco.

Estava tudo em ordem. Eu usava um vestido rodado na cor creme, com uma pequena renda branca na barra dele. Era sem mangas e todo fechado na frente, e nas costas, um terço era aberto. Usava um salto branco não muito alto no estilo boneca. E em minhas mãos segurava minha bolsinha de seda prata e meu bolerinho branco de renda. Meus cabelos estavam soltos, lisos, fazendo apenas um pouco de volume em uma única onda sedosa. As mechas repousavam em meuombro, em um comprimento ideal para o formato de coração de meu rosto. Um pouco mais comprido, já que a maioria usava algo mais curto. Maquiagem básica. Apenas uma sombra clara, blush e meu batom rosado.

Estava apresentável.

Borifei um pouco de meu perfume e saí correndo em direção da sala, onde mamãe, papai e Lizzie me esperavam.

- Cristo, por que a demora? Geralmente eu que sou a rainha dos atrasos, Bell. - Lizzie pronunciou.

Eu apenas sorri.

- Vamos? - Papai se levantou, dando uma ajeitada em seu terno.

xXx

O jantar ocorria bem, pelo o que eu poderia imaginar. Já que eu não prestava muita atenção no assunto que era compartilhado por minha família, tio Harry e sua família. Estava meio longe, mais concentrada na música calma e gostosa que tocava. Sh-Boom, do The Chords, acolhia o lugar e eu as vezes sussurrava o refrão junto. _Life could be a dream, life could be a dream. _Me ouvi cantando baixinho.

Mas meu querido pai me tirou do transe.

- Então Bella, nos conte sobre sua faculdade. - Disse papai animadamente.

Charlie adorava esse assunto. Sempre o colocava na mesa quando nos encontrávamos com alguém.

- Ah sim, claro. Hm... Eu pretendo seguir meu pai na medicina. Quero ser pediatra. É algo, bom, muito inspirador e que me deixa feliz. Então por que não trabalhar em algo que me deixa feliz? E ao meu pai também. - Sorri, tentando parecer animada quanto as conversas e tudo mais.

Emmett, o filho mais velho, se pronunciou. - Uau, não são muitas mulheres que gostam de algo cansativo como a medicina. Bella é uma mulher diferente. - Riu de leve.

- Pois é. - Mamãe começou. - Bella é um orgulho. Será tão boa nisso... Mas e você, Emmett? Já está escolhendo a faculdade?

- Estou. Farei algo relacionado com hotelaria e administração. Eu seguirei meu pai. Este lugar será de Emmett McCarthy um dia. Deixarei meu pai orgulhoso. - Emmett dizia, animado.

E assim a conversa fluiu. Falaram de Lizzie, sua faculdade de moda. Johnny e sua faculdade de direito, apesar dos dois ainda terem mais uns dois anos pela frente para escolherem.

E eu mais uma vez me encontrei avoada, pensando aleatório, em tudo e nada.

_Como esse lugar é entendiante._

E então a música parou e uma apresentação foi iniciada. Um casal começou a dançar Mambo. E tentei prestar atenção, mas não era algo que me deixou animada.

Mas do outro lado, de pé, um par de olhos verdes me deixou interessada.

Havia olhado de relance. E quando vi de novo, não havia ninguém interessante.

_Isso Bella, fique em seu mundinho de maravilhas mesmo. Só não pire. Por favor._

xXx

É isso, galerinha. O que acharam? Mandem review. Assim o próximo capítulo sai rapidinho.


	2. 2: Stranger

Olá formosuras, estou tão feliz pelas reviews que recebi. Isso me faz tão bem. Postarei mais ou menos uma ou duas vezes por semana. E se receber mais reiews, três vezes por semana. Bom, é isso. Uma boa leitura para vocês.

xXx

BPOV.

Após o baile que teve "Bem-vindos ao verão de Californication", como a noite foi chamada, eu estava cansada. Havia dançado uma ou duas músicas com Emmett, e passei o resto da noite conversando com ele. Havia sido mais agradável, sem toda aquela coisa de ficar conversando sobre assuntos entediante como negócios, faculdade, carreira, família, viagens e coisas que meu pai e tio Harry discutiram ao longo do jantar.

Bastou chegar em casa, para eu colocar minha camisola e dormir, pensando em um par de olhos verdes desconhecidos para mim.

_Já disse, Isabella Swan, viva em seu mundinho. Mas não pire. Você é nova e saudável para isso._

xXx

Acordei por volta das 7 horas da manhã, já que minha mãe tem uma mania do além de acordar e querer acordar a casa inteira. Só falta uma panela e uma colher, porque né.

Mas é melhor nem comentar, vai que Renée resolve experimentar isso.

Não seria muito legal.

Eu sou do tipo que ama dormir. Se eu pudesse, dormiria dia e noite. É bom demais.

Mas não para minha mãe, meu pai e minha irmã que queriam aproveitar tudo do clube.

Levantei, resmungando um bocado de coisas e fui fazer minha higiene matinal. Um banho rápido, escovar os dentes, arrumar o cabelo e me trocar.

Prendi meus cabelos em um alto rabo de cavalo frouxo e coloquei um shorts azul com uma estampa florida, uma blusa regata branca básica e meu tênis branco. Peguei um agasalho cinza e passei apenas um gloss em meus lábios, logo estava pronta para irmos tomar café da manhã.

O desjejum foi tranquilo, sem muitas conversas. Tio Harry apareceu apenas para cumprimentar-nos e avisar meu pai sobre alguma competição de golfe.

E o resto da manhã se passou comigo e Lizzie nas aulas de dança com a Senhorita Hale, a dançarina principal da noite passada e pelo o que entendi, a professora de dança por todo o verão.

Lizzie se empolgou com a dança, pegando a coreografia de Wipe Out, do The Surfaris. (N/A: _É a mesma música do começo do filme, em que a Baby tenta dançar, rs. Isso para quem viu o filme. Resolvi colocar, é dançante mesmo_.) Como eu sou meio desajeitada, pisava nos pés de alguém uma vez ou outra, mas acabei me dando bem, pelo o menos para alguém que não sabe dançar absolutamente nada.

Logo que pude, eu corri para o morro que gostava e fiquei por lá até a hora do almoço. Onde passei no restaurante principal com minha família.

O resto da tarde, tentei acompanhar minha irmã hiperativa em algumas coisas. Sem sucesso, claro.

xXx

A noite chegou e mamãe já tinha planos para nós.

- Bella, Lizzie. Eu e Charlie estamos indo para um jantar, seguido por um baile. Porém vocês não irão no baile, apenas no jantar. Acompanharão os McCarthy para o baile jovem. Johnny parece um tanto interessado em nossa pequena Lizzie, isso é uma maravilha. - Mamãe dizia. Estava empolgada demais para o meu gosto.

Claro, até minha irmã de 16 anos conseguia um pretendente e eu aqui...

Não que eu me importasse muito. Mas caramba.

- A que horas saímos, mamãe? - Perguntei.

- 19 horas, querida. Vão se arrumar. Nada de atrasos. - Disse enquanto se afastava para seu quarto.

- Uau, Johnny é um cara e tanto. Isso é uma maravilha. - Lizzie disse. - O que acha, Bell?

O que?

Ah sim, claro. Johnny.

- Hm, ótimo. - Exclamei, não muito animada.

Segui para o quarto e fui tomar meu banho.

- Bella, não demore! - Lizzie gritou.

Isso quando ela é a rainha enrolada.

Terminei meu banho rapidamente e me vesti formalmente para a ocasião. Um vestido azul escuro rodado, de cetim. Um pequeno casaco preto e saltos no estilo boneca na cor preta. Estava usando meia-calça clara, na cor creme. E peguei a mesma bolsinha prata que estava em minha penteadeira. Passei o deliniador em meus olhos, o marcando-o com uma reta por cima de meus cílios, curvando-o de leve no final. Clássico. Meu blush e o inseparável batom vermelho. Meu cabelo estava solto, apenas minha franja estava presa de lado com presilhas brilhantes. E as mesmas ondas sedosas.

- O que acha, Lizzie? - Perguntei, me virando para minha irmã que estava pronta em seu vestido rodado cor de rosa e seus altíssimos saltos prata. Cabelos soltos e uma tiara branca.

- Linda, maninha. - Ela disse, sorrindo.

- Então vamos, princesas? - Papai bateu na porta, a abrindo em seguida.

- Sim, claro. - Eu e minha irmã dissemos.

E então fomos para mais um jantar, seguido de baile.

xXx

- E então eu estava todo perdido por lá, não sabia aonde estava Johnny, entrei em desespero. Até que senti uma bola de neve em minhas costas. E outch, ele tinha me acertado... - Emmett dizia sobre a viagem deles para o Canadá no inverno, e de algumas aventuras.

Todos rimos.

- Realmente, Emm, faltava você ligar para os guardas ou sei lá. - Johnny dizia entre risos.

- Deve ter sido diferente, é. - Eu disse sorrindo.

Já haviamos jantado e estavamos sentados em uma mesa no baile, conversando sobre assuntos aleatóreos, estava sendo agradável. Até Johnny ter a brilhante ideia de irmos dançar.

- Ei, essa é uma música boa. Emm, puxe a Bells. Lizzie, vamos dançar? - Johnny perguntou animado.

Lizzie prontamente se levantou. - Claro!

- Bom, vamos Bells. Mais uma dança. - Emmett disse.

Me levantei, não muito animada. Olhei para Emmett, que parecia desanimado, procurando por alguém.

- O que houve, ursão? - Perguntei.

Ele me puxou e segurou em minha mão, repousando a sua outra mão em minhas costas.

Here Comes The Sun era uma ótima música, mas nem eu e nem Emmett - pelo o que eu pude enteder - estavamos muito animados para isso.

E, mais uma vez, olhando de relance... _Eu vi um par de olhos verdes em algum canto do enorme salão._

- Ah Bells, você é super especial. Mas eu estava procurando por uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que meu pai não aprovaria. - Ele dizia, um pouco magoado.

- E quem seria ela? - Fui cautelosa ao perguntar. Não queria atrapalhar.

Mas e os olhos verdes? Que raio de olhos verdes são esses que me incomodam tanto?

- Rosalie Hale. A professora de dança, sabe? Ela é tão linda. Tive a chance de dançar semana passada com ela, enquanto aqui estava meio vazio, apenas todos passando o tempo com suas aulas de dança. Ela é extraordinária. E nos falamos desde então. Mas, meu pai viu e disse que esperava que eu estivesse firme em tentar te conquistar, pois nossos pais estão confiantes de que isso dará certo. - Disse meio aflito.

- Ei, você sabe que nós não combinamos. - Dei um meio sorriso. - Lizzie e Johnny podem até estarem em seus momentos, mas nós não. Se Rosalie é um alguém que lhe deixa animado, por que se importa tanto com seu pai?

- Bell, não é exatamente assim. Ele nunca a aceitaria. E eu nem sei o que fazer. - Ele abaixou a cabeça, um pouco chateado.

- Ei, ei. - O chamei, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça. - Aproveite o verão, eu estarei aqui para ajuda-lo. Você será feliz com quem gosta, apenas isso.

- Pois é...

Uma nova música começou e era um pouco mais animada, e nós dois resolvemos tomar um ar.

Desisti de olhar para ver algo relacionado ao maravilhoso verde que vi. _Isso Bella, muito bom. Sonhe acordada mesmo._

Conversamos um pouco e ele entrou para pegar alguma bebida. Ou melhor, procurar Rosalie.

Eu resolvi caminhar um pouco. Sei que Emmett iria ficar um pouco por lá. Então não haveria problemas.

O salão era em volta de algumas árvores, que davam caminho para uma trilha de pedras e areia. Resolvi segui-la. Já que eu não tinha muito o que fazer.

Algumas cabanas por lá, e um galpão, onde uma batida forte tocava.

Outra festa? Interessante.

Ouvi algumas vozes e uns passos. Continuei andando, um pouco receosa de saber quem estava no mesmo lugar escuro.

- Desculpe senhorita, o que fazes por aqui? - Uma voz masculina perguntou.

Eu estava na frente de uma das cabanas - como um dos chalés, mas muito menor. Resolvi virar e encarei um maravilhoso homem de _maravilhosos olhos verdes._

Seu cabelo era totalmente desgrenhado, mechas rebeldes apontavam para todas as direções. Era de uma cor de bronze, um pouco louro e algo avermelhado também.

O estranho estava vestindo uma camisa branca, com os primeiros botões abertos e uma calça social.

Tudo bem que estava um pouco... Bagunçado. Mas ele era lindo.

- Senhorita? - Perguntou novamente.

Ah, é. Ele havia me feito uma pergunta.

- Eu, hm, ah... Ér, eu não sei. Resolvi dar uma volta e parei por aqui. - Merda Bella, não pareça uma tola na frente do bonito homem.

- Bem, hóspedes não são permitidos por aqui. - Deu um irresistível sorriso torto. - Sou Edward, e você?

- Não sabia, me perdoe. - Tentei me desculpar, mas eu só conseguia olhar para seus olhos. - Prazer, sou Bella.

- Faz jus a senhorita, com todo o respeito. - Sorriu mais uma vez após dizer.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem fortemente.

- Bom, acho que vou indo então... - Tentei dizer, apesar de querer ficar na companhia do estranho.

Um lindo estranho, só para constar.

- Bom, McCarthy me matará se descobrir que está comigo, mas vamos para outro baile. Aposto que esse não estava muito interessante. - Estendeu o braço, para eu o acompanhar.

_Não faria nenhum mal, faria?_

Seguimos até o galpão no fim da trilha e adentramos a uma das festas sujas, como na época eram chamadas.

Fiquei assustava com o modo em que todos dançavam, mas era divertido. Nunca havia presenciado algo assim. E muito menos dançado dessa maneira.

A forma sensual que os casais se moviam eram totalmente de acordo com a batida, e era quente de se ver.

- Quer dançar? - Ele perguntou enquanto passávamos pelas pessoas até acharmos algum espaço para nós.

Assenti, e fiquei na ponta dos pés para lhe dizer - Não sei dançar muito bem.

Ele riu. - Isso é uma questão de quem lhe conduz.

A música trocou e a batida de Do You Love Me?, do the Contours e Edward me puxou pela mão, me trazendo para perto dele.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem tanto, que estava com uma vontade de me enterrar em qualquer buraco que eu achasse. Ele realmente faria isso?

Ele começou a se mecher no rítimo da música, com seus quadris pressionando contra o meu. Meio tímida, comecei a me mover da mesma forma.

_É, parece que sim._

_E eu já mencionei que ele é quente demais? Se não, é verdade._

Com a minha maravilhosa coordenação para dançar - aquela que eu não tenho, sabe? - me impossibilitava de dançar como as outras mulheres faziam.

Eu até tentava, mas era embaraçoso demais.

E Edward sorria o tempo todo.

Um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, só para constar.

Continuamos dançando por mais um tempo, na verdade, ele dançando e eu tentando acompanhá-lo.

Uau, eu estava me sentindo quente com a forma que nos movíamos.

_Completamente normal. Ou não?_

A música foi chegando ao final e me rodou, me deixando de costas para ele. Era um pouco mais fácil, assim eu não veria seu rosto. Então tentei me soltar mais um pouco.

_Não faria nenhum mal. Faria?_

Ele pareceu ter gostado, pela forma que tentou - mais ainda se era possível - se aproximar de mim.

A música chegou ao fim e ele novamente me virou.

- Para quem disse que não sabe dançar, até que dança bem hein? - Ele comentou, ainda próximo de mim.

- Como você havia dito, era apenas uma questão de quem é o condutor. - Dei um meio sorriso e olhei para o chão.

- Hm, foi bom dançar contigo Bella. Nos vemos depois. - Ele sorriu e se afastou.

Fiquei mais uns minutos por lá, o olhando de longe. Estava com algumas pessoas e parecia animado.

Estava na minha hora de ir. Mas eu queria que ele voltasse aqui...

_Vamos logo, Isabella. Ele foi gentil e apenas se ofereceu para ter uma dança._

Olhei mais uma vez e ele estava me encarando com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Então, do nada, me deu uma vontade de beija-lo.

_Mas o que? Você tem sérios problemas, Bell. Saia logo dai e tire esses pensamentos. Provavelmente nem irá ve-lo de novo._

Isso, maravilha. Minha consiência mandando em mim.

Resolvi sair, e depois de passar por todas aquelas pessoas, eu consegui ir para o lado de fora do galpão.

Estava andando degavar, e então ouvi alguém chamar meu nome.

- Bella! - _Pera, era Edward?_

Me virei e o vi praticamente correndo para cá.

- Me perdoe ter deixado você lá, sozinha. Isso não foi gentil de minha parte. - Ele começou a dizer.

- Não, não tem problema. Eu já tinha que ir. E você estava com seus amigos. - Eu disse, sorrindo.

- Deixe-me apenas acompanha-la até aonde a senhorita estava. - Ele estendeu seu braço e eu o peguei, para acompanhá-lo.

xXx

Conversamos um pouquinho sobre coisas aleatórias, já que o caminho era curto. E enfim estava na frente do restaurante novamente.

- Está entregue. - Ele brincou.

Eu ri de leve. - Obrigada, de verdade. Eu me diverti.

- Acredito que nunca tinha feito aquilo, será uma ótima ideia se puder me acompanhar novamente. Mesmo que não seja um local apropriado para a senhorita.

- Claro! Eu gostei, foi uma coisa... Diferente.

Ele riu.

Bom, então deixe-me voltar. Devia estar acompanhada, pelo o que eu acredito. - Ele disse.

- Sim, porém ele já deve ter ido embora, eu acho. Achou uma conhecida. - Expliquei.

- Bom, Bella, eu vou indo. Nos vemos por ai. - Ele disse e começou a se afastar.

- Tchau Edward.

Entrei no salão e não vi ninguém em nossa mesa, apenas peguei minhas coisas e fui para o chalé.

Não havia ninguém ainda, o que era uma maravilha.

Me bastou um banho para eu cair na cama, exausta e feliz. Tendo meu último pensamento em um par de olhos verdes. Mas dessa vez, já conhecidos.

_Seria ele?_

xXx

O que acharam? Mandem reviews e posto rapidinho!


End file.
